Have You Ever
by denayaira
Summary: "Nee, Sasuke. Apa kau pernah... mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya?" ― Naruto dan Sasuke. One-shot, canon, 901 words. Ditulis untuk event Hari SasuNaru yang ke-5 dari Sasuke & Naruto Shrine. Kinda fluffy. Bisa shounen-ai, bisa friendship. It's up to you. Happy SasuNaru Day!


**Author's Note: **Hasil SKS alias sistem kebut semalam. #dor Dan bener-bener semalam karena baru dimulai setelah Isya tadi. J-jadi tolong... maafkan keabalannya, ke-OOC-annya, ke-absurd-annya, dan lalalala pokoknya **HAPPY SASUNARU DAY ke-5 Kizunaaa**! #pletaks

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

**Have You Ever...  
**_a Naruto fanfiction, written by Nad_

* * *

"Nee, Sasuke. Apa kau pernah... mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dari gulungan jutsu yang sedang ia baca, menatap wajah anak lelaki berambut pirang berjaket oranye yang duduk di seberang meja yang ia gunakan. Pertanyaan macam apa ini—?

"Oi, oi, kau dengar aku tidaaak?" Uzumaki Naruto, bocah berumur tiga belas tahun itu, mendesak. Rona merah mewarnai daerah sepanjang tulang pipinya. Gulungan jutsu Naruto sendiri tergeletak terbuka di atas meja, diabaikan oleh si pembaca. Padahal Kakashi-sensei menyuruh mereka untuk mencari sesuatu di ruang perpustakaan tua ini untuk misi mereka nanti lusa.

Sasuke dengan cepat berpikir harus memberikan reaksi macam apa, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Buat apa kau tanya itu, Idiot? Baca gulunganmu sana."

"CHE!" Naruto mendecak sebal, meraih kembali gulungan jutsu di depannya dengan setengah hati. "Sombong sekali kau, Brengsek! Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengbaikan Naruto dan kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan yang tadi.

_Mencium seorang gadis, eh...?_

Sayangnya ciuman—_pertama, satu-satunya, dan terakhir_—yang pernah ia alami sejauh ini hanyalah ciuman dengan seorang anak berambut kuning berisik yang barusan melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Lagipula untuk apa Naruto bertanya segala?

"Hhhooo—" Pemikiran Sasuke malah dipotong oleh suara baru lagi. Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan ekspresi mengejek Naruto. "Atau mungkin Sasuke si pangeran sekolah yang dipuja-puji banyak cewek itu ternyata belum pernah berciuman sekalipun?"

"Huh. Kau idiot? Tentu saja aku sudah pernah melakukan itu, Usuratonkachi."

_Meski hanya sekali. _

_...Denganmu._

"HEEEH?" Naruto memekik, matanya membelalak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendobrak meja dengan dramatis. "D-dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan... S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memijat dahinya yang mulai pening setelah diserang oleh pekikan bocah di hadapannya.

_Apa hubungannya ini dengan Sakura...?_

"Bukan urusanmu, Bodoh. Lagipula kenapa kau harus membicarakan hal remeh seperti ini?

"_Breeengseeek_, berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" Naruto membalas sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Wajar 'kan kalau aku bertanya! Jarang-jarang ada cewek yang mau dekat denganku karena semuanya terpaku dengan cowok-cowok sok keren sepertimu! Jadi aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, apalagi b-berciuman! Lagian aku tak tahu mau bertanya sama siapa karena ini memalukan, dan— dan— _aaargh_! Buat apa sih aku mengatakan ini semua padamuuu!" Naruto mengakhiri seruan putus asanya sambil dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Oh..." Sasuke membalas sembali menggulung kembali gulungan yang tadi ia baca. "Jadi kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"HIIIIE!" Naruto memekik lagi, mundur selangkah hingga kaki kursinya terdengar berdecit di lantai. "T-tentu saja tidak!" balasnya. Tetapi rona merah yang semakin mewarnai pipinya memberi jawaban yang berbeda.

"Hmm..." kali ini Sasuke ikut bangkit dari kursinya, bergerak mendekati Naruto, "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita coba sekarang? Di sini?"

"A-APAH?! T-t-t-tidak mau!" Naruto segera berusaha menghindar dan sepertinya berniat untuk lari keluar. Namun anak lelaki itu kalah gesit dengan sang Uchiha karena Sasuke sudah keburu meraih bagian depan jaketnya, mendorong dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di posisinya kini—berdiri dan terjepit di antara Sasuke dengan rak buku yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan gulungan.

"Kita toh sudah pernah berciuman dulu. Sekali atau dua kali tidak ada bedanya, 'kan?" Sasuke mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka dengan wajah tanpa eskpresi.

"Tentu saja beda, Brengseeek! Yang itu 'kan kecelakaan! KE-CE-LA-KA-AN!" Naruto masih berusaha meronta, mendorong bahu Sasuke dan berseru, "Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mau tahu bagaimana rasanya?!"

"Iya, tapi tidak denganmu!"

"Sudah tutup saja matamu dan nikmati!"

"Ogah!"

"Idiot!"

"Bangsat!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Uchiha sok jenius somb—!"

Tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menarik siapa atau mendorong siapa di tengah pertengkaran aneh itu, karena yang mereka tahu kini mereka berakhir dalam posisi berimpitan, dengan wajah mereka yang terpisah dengan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter, dan mata yang bertaut dengan satu sama lain.

Sasuke mendapati iris biru Naruto yang begitu jernih terarah tepat kepadanya, namun kali ini berkilau dengan sinar yang berbeda, sinar yang pelan-pelan menggantikan rasa enggan dan kesal yang tadi masih ada di sana.

Namun Sasuke tak sempat melihatnya lama, karena, dengan perlahan, kelopak mata biru itu lamat-lamat bergerak menutup, hingga akhirnya sama sekali terpejam. Dan cengkraman tangan berkulit agak kecokelatan itu di bahunya mengendur.

Naruto menunggu.

Saat menyadari itu, Sasuke menarik napas yang kemudian tanpa sadar ia tahan. Lalu dengan pelan, dalam detak jantung yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari normal, ia bergerak mengeliminasi setiap senti di antara kedua wajah mereka.

Lima senti.

Empat senti.

Tiga senti.

Dua senti.

Dan...

_**PLETAK!**_

"Makanya jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, _Bakayarou_!" Sasuke berbalik badan setelah melepaskan Naruto dan menarik kembali gulungan jutsu yang baru saja dipakainya mengetuk kepala berambut pirang itu, berjalan ke arah pintu. "Pakai otakmu dulu sebelum bicara!"

"B-b-breng—!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang telah jadi korban Sasuke. "T-tunggu, mau kemana kau, Sas! Woi! Pekerjaan kita belum selesai!"

"Mau cari angin sebentar, debu di ruangan ini membuatku sesak," balas Sasuke sekenanya sembari melempar gulungan dari tangannya ke atas meja, lalu membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya. "Kau juga kerja sana. Dari tadi kerjaanmu sendiri tidak selesai dan kau malah sibuk membicarakan hal bodoh."

"Dasar Uchiha bangs—!"

Sasuke memotong serapah Naruto dengan membanting pintu hingga tertutup di belakangnya. Kemudian ia terus berjalan dengan tak acuh di koridor dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan, kaki Naruto tidak lagi mampu menopang beban tubuhnya dan membuatnya terduduk lemas di lantai, hingga punggungnya tersandar pasrah pada rak buku di belakangnya.

Kemudian di saat yang hampir bersamaan keduanya menekap wajah mereka, pipi yang rasa-rasanya masih merona, masih hangat dengan napas satu sama lain, dan bibir terasa menggelitik meski tadi tidak sempat bersentuhan sedetikpun.

"_**Si bodoh itu..."**_

_******—**__f__in_

* * *

.

.

.

Iya tahu kok ini abal. Monggo direpiu tapi cenpai-cenpai plis jangan flame Nad eaaaa ;;A;; #dordordor Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan ya! :"D Last but not least, _thanks for reading!_


End file.
